


Angel

by deletingpoint



Series: Supergirl codas [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: (if you squint), Angst, Canon Compliant, Coda, Gen, Kara doesn't know who she is, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 12:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15001328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deletingpoint/pseuds/deletingpoint
Summary: had a mood for smth sad





	Angel

 

„The thing is, Kara, I loved an angel. And you don’t love angels, not really. They’re not real and even if, even if they were, they’re not meant to be loved, not like that,” Lena’s voice fades, disappears, like so many things in Kara’s life. So many people.

“Lena,” she starts to say and then freezes. She’s here as Supergirl. Lena just called her Kara.

Lena smiles knowingly, but it’s not a warm smile. It’s bitter and painful, not cruel, but so sad and she has no way to make it better. She only ever loses people.

“Yes, I know and,” Lena looks away, rubbing her arms, “I’m tired. You were my first friend here and I, I wanted to wait, for you to tell me but… you never did?”

“I was,” she swallows, not knowing what to say, but forcing the words out, cause if she doesn’t…. “I was trying to protect you. If people knew you know who I was they’d...”

“Kara, stop. Don’t you think they already know? Hell, I built a statue for you!” the anger flashes through her composed look. And anger, anger is good, it’s something, it’s a feeling. A feeling that Kara knows, she’s felt it too many times.

“You were not trying to protect me, maybe yourself or us or I don’t know, but not me, not really.”

“You’re crying,” Kara whispers at the sight of tears in Lena’s eyes.

“Yes, a confrontation with your best friend might do that to you.”

“How can, how can I fix this? Just tell me, how can I fix this cause I want to.”

“You can’t. You should leave. As I said, angels are not meant to be loved. It’s my own fault for getting hurt. Kara, I, you can’t fix this, but you are amazing. I don’t want you to think you’re not good because I’m hurt. You are.”

“Then why can’t I fix this!?” Kara grabs her shoulders, searching her eyes for something, anything, “I can’t lose another person. If you need time, space, anything, just, just tell me,” she can feel the panic rising from her chest, the chills making her blood freeze. Not now, not now, she takes a deep breath.

“You belong to the skies, Supergirl.”

“No, no, you don’t get to tell me where I belong, I belong here, with you, with all the people that I love, I’m not an angel Lena!”

“Then tell me, Kara, where is your home? Who are you? Cause you sure as hell aren’t Kara Danvers.”  
And that’s, that’s something no one has ever told her. People remind her of her name constantly. Kara. Danvers. Zor-El. Supergirl. No one says she’s not who she’s called.

“I don’t know,” she doesn’t mean to say it, it just escapes her lips, small like a child in a pod in the vast space. Alone.

“Alright,” Lena’s anger is gone, but Kara barely notices. “Then you should maybe find out. Kara, I’m sorry.”

And that doesn’t sound right. Why would Lena be sorry?

“I don’t, I didn’t want to hurt you,” Lena explains as she takes a step back.

“Lena,” she starts to say something, but there’s nothing. She’s just back in the empty space she hates.

“It’s alright. Goodbye, Kara,” Lena slips from the door, back inside, leaving Kara alone on the balcony.

She flies, mind full of emptyness. One person less.

The sounds of the city are screaming beneath her as she escapes from them, desperate to get away from everything. She doesn’t know how she ends up in a ship, in the vacuum of space.

Silence. She only knows that finally there is silence and she can cry without the tears falling.

 

**Author's Note:**

> kate bush - top of the city (still my go-to supercorp/kara zor-el song)


End file.
